


12.18 - first time

by Todokami



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todokami/pseuds/Todokami
Summary: Jesse wished he could stare at him forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the "~~~~" indicates a flashback just btw

“And Jesse?” Gabriel sighed into the phone after explaining Jesse’s mission. “Be safe.”

The soft click of the hang up was enough to make Jesse shiver. He was standing outside the front garden of the Shimada estate. He had been to Japan once before, with the Deadlocks.

Jesse was on his own. He looked at the enormous house, feeling a bit more scared than he had been before. He walked around back, into a small garden.

“What are you doing here?” A voice rang out.

Jesse whipped around to find a familiar face.

“Oh, uh, hello Mr. Shimada.” He took his hat off.

The old man cocked his head. “Have we met?”

“Yessir!” Jesse nodded. “I was the one who sold you those weapons and guarded your sons at the fair last summer.”

“Ah, of course. You were the one who beat up the assailant.” He smiled. “Are you back with Deadlock?”

“No sir, I’m here on my own this time. I was called in by an advisor to protect your sons again this summer.”

He nodded. “Of course. You were good last time. Come inside. Be careful of my plants.”

Jesse carefully and slowly walked around the garden to follow him inside.

He was led around the estate to see everything again. After a while, he saw him.

It was like the first time they met.

~~~~

“McCree, this is my oldest son, Hanzo.”

Jesse was awestruck by the boy. He was sculpted beautifully, like an angel. Jesse wanted nothing more than to be in bed with him. From that moment, it was definitely lust at first sight. He was never very romantic. There was hardly any time.

“Jesse McCree.” He held his hand out.

Hanzo gave him a look, like he knew what Jesse was thinking, and shook his hand.  
From then on, they both tried to sneak glances at each other.

The night of the fair, the two of them were able to sneak away and finally do what they wanted. Well, almost.

Jesse was pressed firmly against the back of the building, Hanzo’s hands slipping up his shirt to pop the buttons open. Jesse’s mouth was at his neck, kissing and sucking. He knew better than to leave a mark, as he knew the clan would not approve.

However, they were stopped when Genji called out for Jesse. Someone had seen him, recognized him, and wanted him dead for what his father had done to their family.

Jesse hurried to beat him up, making sure the man never got near Hanzo or Genji again.

~~~~

“Hello, Jesse.” Hanzo looked at him.

Jesse wished he could stare at him forever. He looked even better now. He once again wanted nothing more than to be in bed with him.

And he got his wish.

Later that night, he was walking to his room when Hanzo pulled him into his own room and onto his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> this one is short, but others will be longer. promise.


End file.
